A variety of air cooled air conditioners, air cooled refrigeration units, and air coolers are commercially available. These air coolers can be used for a variety of purposes, such as cooling the inside of homes, commercial spaces industrial buildings on hot days and lowering the temperature of an area to keep perishables such as foodstuff, plants, and flowers fresh for long durations.
Many of the available air conditioners and coolers are inefficient and use more energy than required to lower the temperature of the air. The high level of energy consumption by these inefficient air coolers corresponds to higher operating costs. While there has been a trend to produce more efficient and more economical air cooling systems, further improvements in the effectiveness and efficiency of air cooling systems are desirable, and the present invention addresses the existing problems and provides related benefits.